Monorail
by AmethystFox
Summary: Russia decides to take a break from his hard work and go to a theme park in America. But the real fun starts on the way back to their car.
1. Chapter 1

Typical Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Ok don't get too excited/paranoid. I didn't got into any detail about the visit and it would probably make a funnier fic if I had but I would of had NO idea where to start. u.u; But this particular fic was done because of a funny conversation between me and my friends. So I decided to write a fic on it. 8D

* * *

~ Flashback to 3 months ago~

_When will this idiot shut up? _Russia continued to feign interest in what ever it was America was going on about. He glanced over to his right and noticed Estonia taking notes diligently. He always was reliable. Motion to his left caught his attention, Latvia had nudged himself between himself and France to refill Russia's glass of vodka. England had forbade him to drink during meetings ever since poor Mathew accidentally got his glass mixed up with yours truely. But he was too busy with the other attendees that he ever even really noticed the unusually large bottle of 'water' he now used. America was still sporting a bruise on his left cheek from the incident. Russia's grin widen a bit at the memory.

Another movement, ahead of him this time. Lithuania was continuously nodding off. _How intriguing. Could it be i kept him up a bit late last night?_ Another memory, this one of delicious sounds and tantalizing touches, his smile widened more. He continued to watch Liet as the younger nation's head jerked back up. He looked around casually making sure no one noticed, his face flushing slightly as he locked eyes with his master. Liet's back straightened and suddenly he seemed almost overly alert. Well, being Russia had that affect on people. He looked back at America, continuing to pretend he cared.

A couple minutes went by, Germany was now making statements. Russia was very bored. Another glance told him Liet was fading again._ Can't have that now can we._ He polished off his glass and slowly began working off a boot. Despite his height, he still had to stretch just a bit as he took his foot and casually rubbed it all the way up to his servant's knee and back. The poor man startled and jumped up from his chair quickly, bringing all eyes on him. Germany's face brightened a bit "Yes, Lithuania is it? Do you have something to added?" Liet's face paled in realization of what just happened "N-No sir, i merely thought i saw someone through the window spying. I'm very sorry to have disrupted you, it was nothing." He sat back down quickly and glanced at Russia across from him, his face now blushing slightly from the curious looks he was receiving. Russia simply smiled his casual smile from him, locking eyes as if to say _Be glad that is all i did._

Finally the meeting ended. Everyone split into their usual groups. Italy clung to Germany's arm demanding a pasta dinner, America, England and Canada joined France and were on their way out and Latvia was relacing Russia's boot, for what reason no one asked. "Oh, i almost for got!" America paused in the doorway. "Every please come to my theme park! I've been meaning to invite everyone to come see it for some time now. Oh, and Russia, you are invited too, just promise not to frighten anyone...please?" Russia Smiled broadly "Frighten? Why, whom do i frighten?" No one answered.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Present Day ~

Lithuania stood in front of a thick wooden door, a stack of paper work in his hands. Oh, he was going to hate this. Russia had been over run with work for nearly a week straight. In other words, Ivan The Terrible was in a bad mood. He knock on the door and heard an emencly gruff "Come in." He did. Behind a heavily carved oak desk and more than a few stacks of paper sat Russia in as foul a mood as ever. He approached the desk with caution, and placed his stack atop the closest of the stacks on the large desk. His master paused in his work to look up. Eyes dark with bags beneath them from lack of sleep and a stare that could set snow on fire. "S-Sir, this is the last of the paper work." A grunt for an answer. Liet stood there watching him. That tall, tired body hunched over scribbling on paper. Despite what the others thought of Ivan, Liet knew him best. He could be the worst of people if provoked but at times he can seem as gentle as any sweet child. Toris circled around to Russia's chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. It happened very quickly, He was standing there, hand on his master's shoulder and suddenly he was being lifted off the ground. One arm was being twisted behind his back, hand and arm in a vice like grip lifting him up and a thick arm wrapped around his throat. "Toris is there anything ELSE you need that would justify your lingering?" the hot breath on his ear made his skin tingle slightly, or was that just him being choked?

He was just about to black out when suddenly he was dropped. Gasping he turned over both frightened and turned on. Wait, should he be turned on? "I-I'm very sorry sir! I-" He couldn't finish before rough lips covered his and a heavy weight pinned him with his hands held above his head. Ivan kissed him greedily one hand ripping at his shirt, breaking off the buttons and loosening his red tie. He felt his lips bruise and when he felt the large hands pinch a small pink nipple he groaned, allowing a cool tongue to enter. Toris arched his back against the warm body above him as he sucked on Ivan's tongue. He could feel his own erection growing larger against his pants. Oh yeah, he SO wanted this. Ivan broke the kiss suddenly and began ravishing his neck ad earlobes, Sucking, licking and nipping all the while, grinding their hips together. His hand left claw marks along Liet's sides causing him to cry out and shudder as Ivan left multiple hickeys along his collarbone.

Then suddenly he was gone, standing above him looking down on him as if he were a prize. Toris let out a disappointed groaned as his heated skin cooled. He was left there on the floor, hair mussed, shirt ripped open, pants shoved low on hi hips and the evidence of his arousal throbbing hard against his pants as he panted in the floor. They stayed like that for a whole minute before Ivan sighed and picked Liet up to place him in his office chair. "I need some time off Toris. Make a note to Estonia putting him in charge of the paper work." He made his way to the door and stopped, not even turning around as he smiled "Oh and Toris, I'd like to take advantage of America's offer to see this theme park of his. Arrange for two tickets and be ready to leave in the morning." He left then and all Toris could do was think of his master's lips, his hands and his voice. Unable to bear it any longer he removed his pants and closed his eyes, stroking himself as he replayed the previous events in his head. This time, with a different ending


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ivan made sure to wake early. He checked his office to find Estonia already hard at work. He smiled and moved on to the living room where he found Lithuania waiting for him. Another hour later and they were flying first class on a private jet for the states. There, America greeted them and warned Russia yet again about behaving before setting them up with their rental car and giving them a map of Florida. Several toll complaints later and an admittedly shoddy parking job, they arrived at Disney's Epcot.

Several hours and many rides later, They were riding the monorail back to the Epcot area. Liet was going over the day in his head, it was rather odd. They had visited the Epcot area first. Ivan was distraught to find no parts dedicated to Russia. When he had snatched up an employee to demand an answer Liet had to calm him down by explaining that perhaps, Russia was so big and great, it would over shadow all else. This seemed to calm the larger man for now and the rest of the tour went well. There were so many places that Toris had a hard time remembering where they were. They went on a haunted house ride where he kept feeling up Liet. Oh that was so embarrassing. When they got to a part where their chair turned towards a large mirror it was terrible. By then Ivan had Liet's shirt bunched up, one hand pinching his nipples and the other in his pants stroking his manhood as his sucked hard on his neck and was locking gazes with him through the rusty mirror. "You like this, da? watching your reflection?" God, he could still hear that wonderful deep voice hot in his ear. When the fake ghost appeared in the mirror he had been afraid they had been caught. He had both cried out in fear and in passion which, judging by how often the place was cleaned the place, the evidence of what they did was probably still on the mirror. And the Tower of Terror ride... those poor people. The ride broke three times before they could actually ride. Each time Ivan insisted they get in line over and over until they were able to get on without the elevator breaking down. Liet had never been so scared in his life. Russia kept complaining loudly about how the ride kept breaking. "Da! Can you believe it! Every time i stepped in, the alarm light would go off. I wander what will happen this time, da?" and that evil laugh he did as the Elevator dropped had every single person, including Lithuania himself, we're screaming much more desperately then the usual riders and nearly all ran off the ride with tears and even a few pairs of wet pants. They were nearly kicked out of the park entirely when Russia somehow made it off the truck on the African Safari ride to try and pet the Lion.


	4. Chapter 4

The lights in the monorail suddenly went out and the vehicle screeched to a stop. Liet was tossed from the pole he was holding on to into Russia's lap. His face squishing right against against his groin. He could feel every inch and could even feel in...stiffening? He panicked and quickly stood again, Russia's face never changed. "Disney would like to apologize for the inconvenience. We seem to be experiencing some damage to our power cables. Our maintenance crew will be out as soon as possible to make repairs. We apologize once again and thank you for your co-operation." The speaker quieted and they were left in silence. After about thirty minutes Russia was becoming very impatient until his eyes caught he glint of light bouncing off something colorful. "Toris, what is that there? Get it for me." he pointed to an item beneath the bench across from him, his smile widened as Liet bent forward. He retrieved from the bench a plastic toy and handed it to the Russian. "What is this?" He flipped a switch and his eyes widen for a half second as the toy began lighting up and spinning. The thing lit up the room like a multi-colored strobe light. The smiled that suddenly lit up the Russian's face spoke many things. He stood suddenly and tied the small lanyard hanging from his new toy to one of the nylon loops hanging from the ceiling and removed his phone. After a few seconds he smiled at the younger man "Toris, you will entertain me til this thing gets moving." he motioned towards a pole close to his bench and sat himself down. "You will dance for me." he hit a button on his phone and music befitting a strip joint blasted from the small cell. When the Lithuanian didn't move he paused the music. "Is there something the mater?" Liet blushed at what his master asked of him and answered meekly, knowing full well he'd be in trouble if he refused. "I'm sorry sir...but i don't know how to dance in the..." he swallowed "In the manor you wish." Ivan was disappointed at first but then a nice little idea popped into his head and he began the music again. This time he stood and removed his coat and scarf, leaving the phone, he grabbed the smaller man and placed his hands on the pole. Large warm hands covering shaky slender fingers as Russia used hi own body to put the man in position. Every inch of their bodies touched. He leaned forward and breathed heavily into Liet's ear "I shall just have to show you, da?" For the next several minutes their bodies began dancing together against the metal. The longer they danced, the more touchy freely Ivan got. From gripping the pole he moved to holding Liet's hips, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he made them dip low down the shaft as another 'shaft' pressed against his ass. Russia pushed Toris onto the bench and smothered him with a heated kiss, exploring every inch of the man's mouth with his demanding tongue. Liet groaned against his lips and tried to lean in for another kiss as his master moved away and began to dance up the pole. Somewhere along the way, Russia removed his shirt and moaned loudly as he grinded the throbbing erection in his pants on the hard metal, eyes never leaving his subordinate's. He grabbed Liet's hands and pulled him up and shoved him at the pole. "Dance, now." he sat on the bench and watched as the brunet slowly danced with the pole as Russia had earlier instructed him. This time Toris knew he had to do his best, his own arousal begged to be touched. He removed the undone shirt and grabbed the pole as he spun around and dipped very low, doing the same as his master had done earlier. Oh it felt so good against his manhood and a glanced at Ivan told him he was enjoying the show so far. He began to unbutton his own pants, revealing red boxers with an unmistakable bulge. Straddling his master's hips, he rained down kisses on the pale skin and enjoyed the feel of large hand rubbing his back and sinful lips teasing his neck and his boxers were slowly removed.


	5. Chapter 5

Once his manhood was freed, Russia wasted no time. He was pinned to the bench and Ivan removed his own pants but was not wearing thighs were straddled and Russia pressed their shafts together. Goodness he was so much better endowed than him."Give me your hand." Russia demanded and he complied. H wrapped both of their hands around their members and started the pace for them, stroking them both at the same time. Liet moaned at the pleasure of having his master's penis rubbing so nicely against his own and his hand...his or Ivan's he couldn't really tell felt so good. Russia picked up the pace until he himself was groaning and their precum was mixed together. He let go and pressed their hips together, both grinding their hips as he viciously attacked hard nipples with tongue and teeth. Toris writhed and buck under his ministrations, calling out his name in harsh whispers. Ivan stood then, pulling Toris up with him and putting his hands inside another loop. Another deep but far more luxurious kiss before he murmured for Liet to hang on tightly, voice husky with desire. He gather as much precum as he could on two fingers and began prepping Toris's tight ass. first inserting one finger, then another, reveling in the delightful squeaks and moans coming from his lover. He pumped his fingers in and out, stretching the tight pucker until he thought he was ready. He was gonna enjoy this all too much. He placed himself behind Liet and kissed the back of his neck reassuringly "Hold on tight." Russia pressed the tip of his manhood into the shorter man and reached down and lifted The brunet off the floor. Liet squeaked and dug his heels into the taller man's back. It was quite a site. Toris was hanging by his hands from the suspended hand holds as being pulled backwards off the ground. He felt helpless, exposed, vulnerable, it turned him on even more than in the haunted house when he thought they had been discovered. The monorail began to move then, unbalancing Russia, making him take the plunge into that velvety tightness, they cried out in pleasure and Ivan laughed deep and throaty. "My my, they'll discover us soon when we get to the station. Don't want them to see you like this do we?" he steadied himself and leaned back just enough to grab his scarf. "Here...i want you to scream as loud as you but for the other passenger's in the next car's sake." he leaned forward and wrapped the scarf tightly around the pale throat but not choking him. He pressed the ends into Liet's mouth to muffle his screams and grabbed his hips tight as he pushed the rest of his length in and set a hard, fast rhythm.

Ivan pounded hard into him, making him whimper and squirm, his own cock was throbbing wildly and he could see the growing stain of his precum as it dripped onto the floor. He was so full and it felt wonderful, he screamed with every thrust as the tram bumped along, making him sway as his master hit that sweet spot over and over, all he could do was scream his name over and other until his body twitched and bucked involuntarily. Russia was so close, he crooned and encouraged his lover in his language until he was just about to burst. He leaned forward and grabbed Liets cock in his hands and stroked it had and fast bringing them both over the edge as they screamed each other names in exstacy. Ivan shot his load deep into Toris and Toris shot his all over the floor beneath him. He quickly released his small lover and carried him back to the bench where he kissed the entirety of Liets face before cleaning him off with his mouth, turn Liet back on almost immediately. But the after glow did not last long as Ivan saw the station coming into view. They quickly dressed and Russia retrieved his phone and turned off his play list. The toy he kept, as a memento. Toris could still barely walk as they exited the tram and Russia had to help him walk, drawing odd looks from strangers. Perhaps, Russia thought, i was a little to hard with him. They eventually made it home safely, but it was at least two days before Toris could sit without flinching and over two weeks before he could talk about the trip without getting a nosebleed.


End file.
